This invention relates generally to portable shelters and, more particularly, to a collapsible shelter for use in a stadium or other outdoor scenario to protect its user or users from inclement weather.
Often, spectators at sporting events or other outdoor events are forced to leave their seats from which they can view the event in order to find shelter from rain or the like. Conventional umbrellas, due to their size and shape are not suited for high density seating such as that found in stadiums nor do they afford very much protection
As a result of these disadvantages, collapsible shelters have been proposed For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931 issued May 2, 1978 and entitled UMBRELLA SHELTER; U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,105 issued Dec. 10, 1935 and entitled UMBRELLA; U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,467 issued Dec. 9, 1958 and entitled COMBINATIONAL SHELTERS; and U.S. Pat. No. 734,311 issued Jul. 21, 1903 and entitled ATTACHMENT FOR UMBRELLAS.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931 describes an umbrella shelter which includes a rectangular umbrella which has its supporting pole positioned on the middle of the back edge so as not to obstruct the space under the umbrella. A vertical sheet of fabric hangs down from the back edge and portions of the side edges of the umbrella. This partial enclosure is completed by a removable front panel having a transparent upper portion and attachment means for connection with the umbrella and forward side edges of the vertical back fabric. The umbrella pole may be mounted on a stadium bench for sports spectators, on a seat for fisherman or duck hunters, etc. Unfortunately, this umbrella shelter, like other prior art arrangements, is not easy to transport or store.